This invention relates to a conveyor control for advancing logs past a saw where they may be cut into smaller, selected lengths. There is an optimum combination of standard length blocks available from a log of a given length, and in order to maximize the volume of good wood which may be obtained from any given log, the operator must know its length accurately so he can choose the proper combination of smaller, standard lengths into which it is to be cut.